Franks
Franks is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story Season 5 "Find Your Warrior" Franks listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. After Tom Mason arrives back to Chinatown, he listens to his "find your warrior" speech. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, Franks regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. Franks watches as John Pope and Sara roast a skitter leg over the fire, and witnesses Russell eat a piece. When Franks walks closer to get a piece, Russell begins to choke, spit up blood and die. After, Franks moves his body away. "Hatchlings" Franks is appointed to guard the Overlord by Daniel Weaver. While on watch, Anthony reveals him from his duty, telling him to have a break, however he only did this to kill the Overlord. Weaver late questions Anthony why Franks was on duty. "Pope Breaks Bad" Franks witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Non-Essential Personnel" Franks leaves Chinatown for DC. He fires at the man who begins to shoot explosives at the 2nd Mass. He helps load half of the 2nd Mass's ammunition in exchange for Weaver, and later unpacks it after Weaver convinces Marty to join the 2nd Mass. "Respite" Franks arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, and takes watch outside as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. "Everybody Has Their Reasons" Franks arrives at the naval base with the 2nd Mass. The 2nd Mass and Franks get settled in, however the next day the 2nd Mass are all taken prisoner, as they have been identified with possibly being collaborators. Franks is pushed along by two soldiers to the brig. "Stalag 14th Virginia" Franks and the other 2nd Mass fighters watch inside a cage as the Masons are about to be gunned down on the firing line, however the soldiers do not shoot on their command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and release Franks and the others. Franks watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and just an Espheni clone. "Reunion" Franks helps pack anything useful they may need in DC. Franks engages in the fight between John Pope's group and the 2nd Mass/14th Virginia. "Reborn" This fighter defends the naval base from the Black Hornets. This fighter is present at the 2nd Mass's last campfire together. It is assumed that this fighter stayed behind to defend the naval base, as the Black Hornets are sure to attack again. After Tom kills the Queen, all Espheni forces are killed. His fate is unknown, he may have been killed in action, as he does not appear at the ceremony in DC many months after the war ends. Appearances Trivia *Due to the the end of the shooting schedule, some actors where starting to break off for other shows and couldn't make the final days to film the ceremony for Reborn. Gallery Franks S2.PNG Greg-S5.PNG Greg1-S5.PNG S05e03_502.jpg Franks Respite.PNG Franks-5x07.PNG Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Fighter Category:Humans